


在那之後  Afterwards

by molly31203



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: After Story, Big family, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她走到掛在餐廳牆上的月曆，用紅筆紀錄下這一天：12/25，Cheirk正式復婚日。</p>
            </blockquote>





	在那之後  Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：和好之後正式復婚的過程((屁
> 
>  
> 
> 這是發生在天啓 (X-Men: Apocalypse)之後大約一年內所發生的故事，設定都以電影為主
> 
> 因為找不到Charles的生日所以自訂在11月了((欸

** 一月 **

 

 

「你真的打算維持這樣？」

「什——喔，for god sake…….先敲門，Erik。還有，Yes，我打算維持這樣的髮型。」Charles瞪向眼前這位擅自登門拜訪的老友，那頭夾雜金色的頭髮比上回見到時變長了一些，對方依舊穿著一套黑色高領。「事實上這樣很方便。」

Erik皺眉，顯然對自己的新髮型頗有意見，「我不喜歡。」

「What？」Charles不可思議地睜大眼睛，「你真的打算因為我頭上沒半點頭髮而討厭我？」

「Nope，」搖搖頭，Erik移動腳步，進入對方的私人範疇，將雙手壓在輪椅上，在Charles耳邊低語：「只是有點遺憾，Charles。知道我不能再碰觸那頭柔軟的捲髮，特別是在.......」

「Okay，停止，停止停止停止——這裡還有未成年的孩子，Jean還可能會聽見，唔——別，說真的，Erik，別舔我的手，也別朝我投射那些........該死的，你到底來幹嘛的？」

仰視著通紅的臉，Erik那雙藍綠色的眼睛閃著頑皮的光芒。「我想請你吃飯。」

「What？」

 

 

 

** 二月 **

 

 

「Charles去哪了？」

維持著原本的藍色皮膚，剛從一次任務回來的Raven走進Hank重建後的實驗室，「我哥哥他人在哪裡？他不是該教三年級的孩子英國文學嗎？」

「喔，Well，呃.........教授注意到歐洲那邊有點異狀，他 **一個人** 進去Cerebro查看狀況。他不希望我們打擾他。」

Raven狐疑的看向那位害羞的高瘦男孩—— **一個月。** 整整一個月以來，Raven幾乎不曾見到自己的哥哥。不只如此，最近學院裡一直有人潛入跟潛出的跡象，但因為沒有任何傷亡或物品失竊，對方的目的不明，她.......喔。一個想法閃過她的腦袋，在腦中慢慢形成。「喔。不，等等，我懂了。」原來是這麼回事。一抹笑容爬上Raven的嘴角。

「呃，不，等等，Raven，這並不是妳所想的.........」

「Save it，Hank。你真的不擅長保守秘密，你知道的。 _（You know that.）_ 」

 

 

 

** 三月 **

 

 

「Mystique。」Jean小心翼翼地推開門——這是一間連Charles都不知道的密室，Raven偷偷新闢的，用來讓她、Logan，還有一些教職員能在這裡偷偷賭博跟抽菸（Professor在這方面管的可嚴了）。「我需要妳一點幫助。」

「Sure。」眼神示意Logan迅速將賭盤藏起，Raven故作無事的走向年輕的X戰警隊員，「What’s going on?」

「Well，uh……..好幾個晚上，包含剛才，我都聽得見Professor的聲音。在他的房間裡......」有些聽上去不怎麼令人安心的聲響。而且聽上去教授房間裡還有別人。Jean不安地將所聽見的告訴在場的老師，每個人對此的反應都不同：Mystique的眼角抽動著、Hank的臉通紅，Logan則是看上去隨時要笑出聲（但礙於Raven殺人般的警告視線而忍住）。「I’m not sure if he’s okay.」

「喔，我相信他百分之百很好。」Logan終於在Raven加重語氣時笑出聲，她朝Jean露出安撫的微笑，「妳做得非常好，Jean。謝謝妳關心著Professor，我相信他絕對很安全，沒事.......不過我會再跟他確認一次，以防萬一。」

Jean朝她點點頭，在女學生離開之際，Raven臉上始終掛著一抹親切的笑容........直到門關上，Logan的笑聲終於不受控制地響起，而隱約的，Jean似乎聽見Raven的咒罵聲。

 

 

 

** 五月 **

 

 

「教授最近有點不尋常。」

「最近？」Storm朝另外三人挑眉。自從都成為X-men之後，她和Scott、Quicksilver還有Kurt Wagner四人感情變得很好，好到現在還一起翹課跑去二輪電影院看Back to the Future，「豈止最近——幾個月前開始，他會在兩堂課之間從毛衣突然換一套西裝，動不動就不見人影，Jean還說晚上時教授的房間會傳來奇怪的聲響........我都快懷疑他是不是又突變出一種新能力了。」

「你偷溜進過教授的房間查看過嗎，Quicksilver？」

Scott些微憂慮的問著，這陣子以來教授的異常大部分師生都注意到了，但老師們似乎知道些什麼，並不大驚小怪......但學生們可就不同了。

「Well，我曾經跑進教授的房間里過一次——我是指上次電動被沒收的時候，那時候我好不容易要看到結局——」

「講重點，Pietro。」

「——除了教授那些像老頭子才會穿的毛衣，跟他那些充滿術語的書以外？什麼都沒有。」

**沒有什麼異狀。** Quicksilver想，除了每一次在他剛踏進教授的房間、瞥一眼內部時，一股透過自己身上金屬所傳來的力量總會把他跩出房間——充滿著保護慾。他很清楚這份力量屬於誰。

 

 

 

** 七月 **

 

 

X學院辦了一場大型校外教學，用兩個月到德國旅行。所有的學生、老師都去了，除了Charles。（ _「總得有個人留下來顧家。」_ 他的說法是這樣，但Raven深深懷疑。）大部分的學生都著迷於眼前所見，興奮地到處觀光，而老師們光是管著Kurt，不讓他帶著其他人跑去東德就耗費不少心思。現在旅程已經過了一半，他們一通電話都沒打回去報平安——這也是為什麼當所有人都在樓下慶祝時，Raven還待在樓上的房間，手裡把玩著話筒，深思。

樓梯間傳來一陣腳步聲，Jean的臉從門口探進來，走進門並將一杯威士忌遞給Mystique。「Hank要我上來找你。他有點擔心。」

「他總是那麼大驚小怪。」Raven笑了笑，目光又再次回到電話上，「我只是.......再等一會我就會下去。」

Jean瞥了一眼她手上的話筒。「向教授報平安？」

「……本來是這麼打算。」金色的眼睛盯著話筒，最後，Raven放下它，跳下床並隨著Jean下樓。

向Charles報平安。Raven本來是這麼打算，但最後她決定不去打擾，把寶貴的時間留給那兩個過去不停掙扎、逃避，用多年折磨彼此的笨蛋。

 

 

 

** 八月 **

 

 

「他真的這麼有魅力嗎？」Charles對著一旁的Hank問到，臉上有著難以隱藏的小受傷，「學生們選擇跟他去漆油漆，而不是跟我上課？」

「你得承認他挺有領袖魅力的。否則Raven、Azazel他們一開始也不會跟著他走。」

Charles不滿的撅起嘴。他和Hank的目光一起落在莊園後的一塊小地上，過去被人們所懼怕的Magneto就在那裡——用著他的能力偷作弊，操縱數把刷子替新建的木房上色。許多X學院的學生也在那裡，Jean、Pietro跟著Erik一起塗油漆，但大部分孩子只是站在那裡，用著欽佩的眼神看著Erik。

「大宅還有足夠的房間收容學生，Charles，你知道的。」

「我知道。」Charles朝有些困惑的Hank笑了笑——這位初代X-men成員即使有著高智商，即使現在成了一位老師，在某些方面還是有些單純。Hank沒有注意到這間房子裡擺了一張雙人床，離大宅一段距離並有一定的隔音（包含心電感應）設施。「這不是給孩子們的。」

能力悄悄施展，Charles的思緒擴張，輕輕戳了戳此刻被孩子們圍繞的男人。注意到Charles的碰觸，Erik扭過頭，朝心電感應者的方向露出微笑。

 

 

 

** 九月 **

 

 

「我聽說你在抹去Moira記憶之後曾經用Cerebro關注她兩、三次。」Raven出現在他的辦公室，她扶著門框，臉上掛著一抹狡黠的笑容。

這個月裡X學院多了一位講師，減輕其他老師身上的負擔——Erik開始教導學生物理與防身術（還身兼學校校工，修理機械）。內容多半跟金屬與磁力等有關，起初這位惡名昭彰的萬磁王還受到學生們的一些忌憚，但現在他的人氣已與Raven不相上下，每個年輕的變種人都期待能在實戰練習中得到對方的指點或讚賞。

「妳怎麼——Alex當時告訴妳的，是吧？」

「Yep. 我想現在是個好時機來問問你，」Raven聳聳肩，這一陣子來她像是變回古巴之前，活潑、調皮，又愛朝Charles開玩笑，「你也曾經用Cerebro關注過我嗎？」

「妳從小跟一位telepath長大，Raven，我相信如果我曾尋找過妳，妳一定會注意到...........是的，是的，我曾經這麼做過。只是藉由周遭人群的眼睛。沒有出任何亂子的話，一年不超過兩次。」

挑眉，「Okay，我們晚點得來談談什麼是隱私，Charles。再一個問題，而你最好老實回答，」那抹掛在Raven臉上的笑容突然變得更燦爛，讓Charles心裡升起一陣不安，「你多常去關心Erik？」

「…….」沒有任何藉口，也沒有任何謊可以糊弄眼前自己的好妹妹——Charles戰戰兢兢的，老實地給出自己的答案。

 

「Good question, Raven——I, uh, I forgot to count.」

 

 

 

** 十一月 **

 

 

九月底的時候Erik無聲無息的離開莊園，十月時他也沒有回來，直到現在距離離Charles的生日不到四天也是。沒有半點消息、信件，屬於他的小屋也沒有半點屋主歸來的痕跡。

更糟糕的是Raven也在十月的時候不見蹤影——學院裡像是回到天啟事件之前，Charles人生裡最重要的兩人都缺席於此。儘管Charles看上去沒有因此受影響，這陣子裡全體師生變得異常乖巧安靜，Quicksilver四人組不再到處闖禍，就連Logan平常講話都變得輕緩，所有人都暗中關心著Charles。

距離Charles生日剩三天的時候，學院裡的學生都忙碌了起來，一方面要躲避Charles的察覺，一方面策劃著一場讓教授驚艷、為之感動的生日派對。

距離生日剩二天的時候，Hank載Charles去城內找Moira（這位CIA探員當然是他們計畫的一份子），他們藉由這位老朋友將Charles帶離學院，順便使他的注意力從Raven跟Erik的失蹤中轉移。

剩一天的時候，派對安排大致上已經完成，每一份要給Charles的禮物也都擺齊——瞞著Charles，Raven這時偷偷回來了。笑咪咪地帶來一個要給Charles的大禮盒。

生日當天，一陣陣的拉炮聲與生日歌——搶在Charles來得及反應前，以Raven為首的幾個人衝上前擁抱他們偉大的教授，「Raven！」Charles高興的呼喊妹妹的名字，Raven向他解釋了一番自己前陣子離開的理由，（ _「去找了要給你的禮物，親愛的。」_ ），接著在幾個學生的幫助下，他們將來自Raven、最大的禮物推向前。

在Charles準備親自動手打開之際，禮物內部傳來一陣巨響。那道聲音甚至讓Logan誤以為是敵襲，緊張的亮出爪子，但下一秒一股熟悉的力量操縱著他的金屬爪，把他壓在地上。

 

 

「生日快樂，Professor。」抱著一隻小貓，還有一個小小禮物盒的Erik從箱子裡跳出來，他的臉頰上似乎有幾道貓咪的爪痕，熟悉的鯊魚笑容出現在萬磁王的臉上，「Charles。」

 

 

 

** 十二月 **

 

 

聖誕節的時候，大部分的變種孩子回到了父母身邊——他們迫不及待地想向父母展示自己完美的變種能力，以及介紹他們校長Charles Xaiver與副校長Erik Lehnsherr的故事。

只有少數人留在宅裡度過聖誕：Hank，Jean，Scott，Storm，Logan，Raven，Pietro，Kurt，Raven，Charles，還有Erik。他們的行動都是集體的，早上的時候一起窩在沙發上看Doctor Who的重播、在庭院外頭打雪仗；而下午時所有人都擠在廚房裡準備著聖誕大餐。

晚上，當聖誕節大餐結束後，除了Erik和Charles以外，其他人跑去窩在電視機前，假裝等著聖誕節特別節目，實際上注意著不在場的那兩人——當Erik和Charles倆上樓後，所有人便慫恿著Jean使用能力，偷窺在書房裡用金屬製西洋棋（Erik給的生日禮物）下棋的兩人。

「你還沒告訴我，你那兩個月去做了什麼好事。」

「我告訴你了。」用能力移動主教，吃掉Charles的騎士，Erik嘴角輕翹，「我去找給你的禮物。」

「Yes，但是在哪裡？為什麼挑了這麼久？這不像你的風格，Erik。」

原先慵懶舒適的坐姿突然調整，Erik此刻看上去變得有些緊張扭捏，「Well，你知道，其實天啟所說的並不都是錯的.........我是指他叫我向地下去感應這點。」在Charles挑眉前他連忙解釋，「地下有很多金屬，而且有些價值連城——走進一間店裡相較簡單很多，但我覺得這樣更有誠意。」

「Erik——」當Charles看見Erik所拿出的黑色盒子時，他原先想說的話卡在喉中，腦袋突然間一片空白，不知所措。

「這是有點老套.......但你瞧，我是個老派作風。」Erik是什麼時候跪在他面前的？跪在他眼前的還是那位聲名遠播、曾令人類和變種人都感到畏懼的萬磁王嗎——他現在的表情就像一隻楚楚可憐、毫無威嚇性的小動物！「我雖然不是個心靈感應者，沒有辦法直接去感應到你，Charles，但如果是這樣——」

「你可以感應的到我。」Charles打斷他，老天，此刻自己臉上的笑容一定極度的愚蠢。他接過裝著兩枚金屬環的黑盒子，在那雙綠眼期待的注視下將指環戴起。「現在你永遠都能感應到我了。」

Erik因Charles的舉動炸開一個燦爛笑容——另一只指環因Erik的能力懸浮，慢慢滑入他的無名指，接著他將Charles拉近，親暱的吻著對方的額角、臉頰，然後是嘴唇。

當Charles的手碰觸到Erik的黑色領子時，Jean抓著自己衣角的手握得更緊，她更集中注意力在那兩人身上——突然間，像是黑布所蓋住畫面一樣，Jean的視線一陣漆黑。

_抱歉了Jean。_ Charles的道歉傳來，教授的聲音中帶點些微歉意，但更多的是軟膩的呻吟。Jean的耳尖因此在所有人的注視下瞬間泛紅。

那便是答案了，當Jean睜開眼時，周圍的人已經從她變紅的耳尖知道事情的走向——像電影的慢動作一樣，夾雜高興、促狹的微笑慢慢爬上每個人的臉上。Ororo興奮的靠近Jean，給了她一個擁抱後終於忍不住放聲大笑，其他在場的人也跟著起鬨，歡呼、吹口哨還有擊掌。

 

 

「我們該幫這一天取個名字。」Raven在此起彼落的贊同聲下站起身，笑得像極了一隻偷腥的小貓。她走到掛在餐廳牆上的月曆，用紅筆紀錄下這一天： **12/25，Cheirk正式復婚日。**

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 就只是個.......看完電影後一時心血的小文(?)
> 
> 有bug什麼的就請見諒XD真的只是看完當下忍不住想寫的哈哈


End file.
